The Lost Mate
by The Broken Rose
Summary: A Mate lost in Time, 2 mates unaware of whats missing from the whole. what happens when the Lost Mate returns? how will those who knew her react?
1. Lost Mate Intro

The Lost Mate by Broken Rose

A/N this story is of the Harry Potter Universe, however not all Events stay the same, and a few twists have been thrown in for the readers enjoyment. All recognized characters belong to JK Rowling, any you dont know, belong to me unless i say otherwise in a note above the chapter.

FULL DISCLAIMER: NO MONEY IS MADE OFF THIS FIC, ALL RIGHTS TO THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING. NOTHING IN THIS FIC IS REAL OR REALITY BASED!

Summary: A Mate lost in Time, 2 mates unaware of whats missing from the whole. what happens when the Lost Mate returns? how will those who knew her react?

Introducing:

Arianna Trinity Potter(OC)- James Potter's cousin and Harrys next of kin on his fathers side of the family. Missing for 15 years, she comes back into a world of confusion. Who knows how this reunion of old friends and family members will turn out to be.

Obvious Changes: Putting this in just as a warning people, so if you dont like what im changing dont read beyond this page, or give me the benefit of the doubt and attempt it.

1) SIRIUS ISNT DEAD

2) WARNING: Decent Snape and Malfoys

3) Pairings: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius/(OC), Lucius/Narcissa, and one for the readers to decide shall Snape be with bookworm Hermoine, or with the ever Clumsy Tonks? Ron/?, Neville/Luna and a few others which will pop up in their own right ;)

4) whichever female isnt with snape gets the fun of Wesleys (both Fred and George)


	2. Ch1 The Past

The Lost Mate by Broken Rose

A/N this story is of the Harry Potter Universe, however not all Events stay the same, and a few twists have been thrown in for the readers enjoyment. All recognized characters belong to JK Rowling, any you dont know, belong to me unless i say otherwise in a note above the chapter.

FULL DISCLAIMER: NO MONEY IS MADE OFF THIS FIC, ALL RIGHTS TO THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING. NOTHING IN THIS FIC IS REAL OR REALITY BASED!

Ch 1: ~ The Past~

1980 Sept 10,

Ara picks up a handful of floo powder and tosses it into the flames, shouting out "Hogwarts Infirmary" as she steps into the fire. She stumbles out into the waiting room, puking into a nearby trashcan, before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and straightening up with a soft growl, sure that something is indeed wrong.

"Poppy are you busy?" Ara asks as she enters the wing. "What can i do for you child?" Madam Pompfery asks. "Can we go into your office ma'am?" Poppy nods and beackons Ara to follow her, "Have a seat Miss Potter, and tell me what i can help you with."

"Madam, for the past two weeks, i havent been feeling very well, both apparation and now floo set my stomach off. I was wondering if you could do a quick scan for whats wrong?" "Of course i can child." Poppy says as she pulls out her wand, muttering under her breath as she quickly scans Ara. Once the scan is completely, Poppy shakes her head and sits down behind her desk, "well Miss Potter, It would seem a congratulations is in order. "What do you mean Ma'am?" Ara asks, "You my dear girl are pregnant, about 6 weeks along from the looks of things, and the babies are very healthy." throughout Poppys explanation, Ara gets paler and paler.

"Ara, child are you alright?" Poppy asks, "Pregnant? Are you sure Poppy?" "Yes child." Ara sits down heavily and takes a shaky breath, "I think i need a minute to take this in." she says. Poppy nods "Perfectly understandable child, take all the time you need. I'm going to grab a few potions for you to take as well as a chack up schedule." Ara nods "ok"

"Thank you Poppy, for everything," Ara says as she picks up a handful of floo powder, "Your welcome child, come back in a month for check up and remember NO APARITION." "Yes Ma'am" Ara acknowledges before stepping into the floo shouting out "Wolves Den" as she drops the floo powder in.

* * *

The clock on the mantle struck midnight as Ara enters her home. "Expecto Patronum" she says conjuring up her wolf patronus, "Rom, I need you to take a message to James and Lily. Tell them 'In eight months come two.' now go." The wolf nuzzles her leg before running off.

* * *

"James, a patronus just arrived, looks like Rom, Ara's wolf." Lily calls into the kitchen to her husband. James comes out shaking a fresh made bottle that he hands to Lily for Harry, "Rom, what has Ara to say?" he asks the wolf. Rom opens his mouth and Ara's voice is heard, "In eight months come two."

Lily turns towards James and Rom, "James you dont think she means...." "Yes Lily, I do think she means she is pregnant, with twins from the wording." James answers as Rom gives a howl of pain vanishing into nothing as the howl dies down. Remus and Sirius run into the house, having been on their way to visit their friends and godson, wands drawn in defense. All look around wondering what the hell happened, little did they know that the morning paper would confirm the worst thoughts.

* * *

DAILY PROPHET

1980 Sept 11

TOP ARUOR RECRUIT MISSING:

Early this morning word came in that young Auror recruit, Arianna Potter, cousin to Lord James Potter, has gone missing from her residence and has been deemed untraceable...........

{End Ch 1} [4/22/10}


	3. Ch 2The Present

Chapter 2 ~The Present~ {16 years later}{setting beginning of 5th year}

_A loud crash is heard in a still home, a home that has been unoccupied and vacant since the previous owners disappearance some 15 years previous... causing neighbors to wonder what was going on...or would have if any of the neighbors had known of the homes existance..._

_A ghostly wolf comes running across the field behind the home, charging the door in defense as it hears its mistress's pain. The door flies open under the wolfs assault, letting it and the cold night wind inside, rousing the young woman laying in the middle of the floor. A shaky hand reaches out to the wolf, wonder coursing through both apparition and mistress as to what had happened. The young lady looks at her charmed calendar and gasps, the date reading September 11th, 1996. Turning to the wolf, she draws a shaky breath before heading towards the Floo, "Rom, meet me at Hogwarts." she tells the apparition before picking up a handful of floo powder, casting a quick Incendio to start her fire, stepping in as she drops the powder and shouts, "Hogwart's Headmaster's Office." before disappearing in a swirl of fire. The wolf bows its head and glows, reappearing where its mistress told it to._

*Thud* "Damn floo system" getting up the young woman shakes the ashes off her clothes, turning to look at her wolf thats watching nearby, "Rom, summon Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, as well as Madam Pomphrey and Uncle Moody" The wolf gives a small yip before vanishing in light, summoning those furthest away first. With a flick of her wrist the woman sets the room to rights, and summons enough chairs for all to sit, before conjuring up tea and scones, as well as a dish of lemon drops.

That done she sits down and waits for the four to arrive, trying to figure out what all could have happened, and thinking back on the last things she remembers. So immersed in her thoughts she didnt realize at first that someone else had entered the room.

'Hmm odd that a wolf would summon me to the headmasters office at this time of night' Poppy thinks as she makes her way up the staircase behind the gargoyle. rapping lightly on the door she waits, frowning slightly as the excepted "Come in" doesnt come, before opening the door to an unusual sight, a young woman in her early 20s sitting in front of the headmasters desk, upon which tea, scones and lemon drops sit. 'What in the world?' Poppy thinks before slowly entering, her wand drawn on the cautious side. "who are you and what might i ask are you doing in the headmasters office?" Poppy asks aloud, startling the girl in front of her.

The girl stands up and gives a small bow, "If you dont mind Ma'am, id rather wait to explain it all, rather then have to repeat myself." Poppy nods slowly, before taking a seat nearby wand still out and ready for use. The girl sits back in the chair, more alert this time then previously, watching the room and waiting. The fireplace flames turn green as the Floo network opens, out steps an older gentleman, with a walking staff and limp, followed a moment later as the flames turn pale purple signaling an inner floo connection as both an older woman and an elderly man walk out of the flames, all three pausing to take in the scene. They all nod in greetings to Poppy before sitting down and looking the young woman over, curious as to who she is.

The young woman stands up and bows to them all before speaking, "thank you all for coming, i know you all probably have several reasons to be untrusting of such a situation, however it is very important i speak with you all." "About what child?" Asks Professor Dumbledore. "Before i begin Professor, i think i need to start with who i am and a few questions i know you will have for me and that i have for you all." the other four in the room nod at the suggestion and Dumbledore beakons her to continue, "My name Professers and Auror Moody, is Arianna Trinity Potter, I am cousin to Lord James Potter. From the best of my recollection, its been 16 years or so, since the last time i spoke with any of you and that was to Madam Pomphery concerning a delicate matter. all i remember after leaving here that day is returning home, sending my Wolf patronus Rom, to my cousin James and his wife Lily. Not long after he left i was attacked in my home, by death eaters, i am unsure of the spell used on me, but i do know the castor, it was one of the Lestrange boys. that is all i remember til about an hour past when i came to in my home and discovered that it had been 16 years since i was last aware of anything."

"Impossible, Arianna Potter died 16 yrs ago, the girl has to be an imposter" Moody stands up fast saying. Poppy shushes him before turning to the girl, "Ara Potter did come to me exactly 16 years ago tonite, for a check up, the reasons were personal child and if you want me to believe you then tell me what the reasons were, for i know Ara didnt have time to tell anyone before vanishing." "Quite simply Madam, Floo and Apparation were upsetting my stomach when normally they hadnt, you diagnosed me 6 weeks pregnant with twins. after which i went home to the wolves den and sent Rom to James to let him and Lily know." Poppy nods and looks at the Professers, "Thats the exact reasons Miss Arianna came to me and the exact diagnose i gave her. Im sure you all must have some questions only Ara would know the answers to, the safety questions in case of polyjuice." Professor McGonagall nods, "Indeed we do, young lady, what is your animagius form?" "I have two, my best known is a black crow, that is also my registered form, however known only to you, me and James, i also have a wolf animagius form."

Professor Dumbledore just smiles before asking, "Arianna Potter was well known in school for many things, mostly personal ones only she knows for sure, do you know what they are child?" "Well for starters, i was the Slythern Princess of my year, the only Potter to ever be sorted into Slythern which is why i went by the last name Merow in school, leader of the Slythern version of the Maurauders which was lead by my cousin James, as well as was the founding member of the Wolf Pack, a small and close group of Slytherns from my year that only one person knew about the creation of, which was you professor." Professor Dumbledore stands up and walks around his desk, giving the girl a hug, "Its good to see you again Ara, its been far far to long." "that it has professor" Ara answers as she returns the hug and turns to moody, "Alastor Moody, there are several things you know about me that only is between us, for starters you are my god father and honorary uncle a title by which i call you when in private, you also helped me ward my home, the Wolves Den, against Voldermort and his followers, my Den was to be a Slythern sanctuary, when no one else believed some of us wanted him gone. You are also the only one who knew, til this moment, that i have Siren blood in my veins, and you were the founding force as to how i got accepted into the Aurors, a position i still wish to take up." Moody just stares at her, before pulling out a small stone that shone pale white, "It really is you Tri, thank Merlin, your alright, even if a few years younger then you should be."

~A/N sorry it took so long to get this posted, my muse kept coming and going...but more to come including a few surprises mixed in~ but please read and review ask your questions and see what you learn~ Sky


	4. Ch 3 a long needed talk

Ch 3 ~A long needed talk~

Ara just smiles and gives Moody a hug, "Indeed Uncle, now will one of you please update me on the current situation with Voldie, and Madam Poppy, a scan needs done on me please." "Of course child" Poppy says as she murmurs under her breath for a few seconds, everyone watching as her wand glows a pale white before shifting into a light purple colors. "Well, this is good indeed child, both babes are still alive and very healthy, despite your vanishing for so long." Ara nods and sits down in her chair, "Good, im glad they are well, now on to more serious matters, Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore beckons everyone back into their seats, before sitting down, "Well child things are much the same as they were, however with a few changes, sadly, James and Lily were killed a year after you disappeared, leaving young Harry to Petunias care, due to blood wards Lily activated before passing, unfortunately in the past few years it has seemed a mistake to keep him in her and her husbands care, but until now there was no way to rectify the sitution." "What about Remus or Sirus? they were supposed to have custody of him in the event i was unable to attain it." "Black has spent 13 of the past 15 years in Azkaban, for supposedly betraying James and Lily and killing the damn rat." Moody states, "Oh bull shit, Sirius would no more betray James then he would betray his own brother." Ara says.

"We known child but at the same time, too many muggles put him in the wrong light at the time, and if someone could catch the rat, then we might be able to clear him." McGonagall says "And the new werewolf regulations have made it impossible for Remus to gain custody, thanks to Fenrir." "Alright we'll tend to Harrys situation in a few then, what else has been going on?" Ara asks, "Well Frank and Alice Longbottom, are permanent residents of Saint Mungos, thanks to Bella Lestrange's Crucio of them. Peter Petegrew was Voldermorts worm inside James' home. Severus is our spy, however from all the information we have been getting i believe that we may have at least one other spy thats known only to Severus. Lucius Malfoy is Voldermorts right hand man. the Order has expanded and gained new members." Ara nods, "What about Alice's son? what happened to him if they are Saint Mungos?" "Young Neville is in the care of Franks mom, as with Harrys case she was the only option to take the boy in."

"Ok, what else do i need to know?" "That pretty much covers it all. anything else will be discussed at the order meetings." Dumbledore says, "And where do those occur now?" "The order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12 Grimwald Place." "Black Manor? are you serious?" "Yes its at the old Black Manor, Sirius has kindly let us use his familys home since he is the last Black." "What do you mean hes the last Black? what happened to Reg?" "Regulus Black unfortuantely passed away after betraying Voldemort." "well damn, at least he held true in the end." Moody looks at Ara, "What do you mean, Tri?" "Its not a common known fact but there were 4 Slytherians who turned against and decided to spy on him for the Light." "Wow, how could no one have noticed that?" McGonagall asked. "because no one was meant to know but me." Ara answers with a sigh, "However one is known to you it would seem, since you mentioned Severus is spying for the Order. The last two however shall remain nameless for now, until i have a chance to talk with Sev and find out some information." Dumbledore nods, "Understandable child."

"Albus, i think we need to convene the order soon and introduce Ara to the other members." McGonnagall suggests, Ara nods, "Probably would be wise but lets take care of Harry first, how bad is the situation at his home?" Moody turns to Ara, "We're not sure in all honesty, his Uncle is a magic hater, but other then that he wont talk much about his life with them muggles." "but Petunias not muggle, so how did she end up with a magic hater?" "What do you mean Petunias not a Muggle?" Dumbledore asks, "Lilys family was magic, they were mainly from France though and most went to Beaubaxtons, including Petunia, Lily was the only one to come here." Ara states. "Well thats news to us, we were all under the assumption that lily was Muggleborn." McGonagall says.

Ara groans and rubs her head, "ok we will discuss Lilys magical background after everythings taken care of, lets go get Harry away from the magic hater." with that said Ara stands up and dons her Potter heritage ring, that signifies she is the oldest Potter alive. Dumbledore walks over to the floo, "we'll have to go to Arabella Figgs home, its the closest to Harry." Ara nods and allows Dumbledore to precede her through the floo. Upon arrival at Miss Figgs home, she hears Miss Figg giving the latest report on Harry and the Muggles he lives with. calmly she walks out the door, leaving Dumbledore to deal with the lady inside, walking down the street, she calmly watches the neighborhood and easily finds Number 4 pivet drive, hard to miss the home, when Harry is outside it doing chores. "Excuse me, young man, maybe you can help me. im looking for an old friends home, and seem to have lost the address other then pivet drive." "I'll try to help Miss, whats the friends name?" "Petunia Evans" Harry gulps, "you mean Petunia Dursley now Miss, shes my aunt, come on inside and ill make you a cup of tea, she'll be home in a few" Ara nods, "alright thank you young man."

{TBC}


	5. ch 4 Awakening the Past

_The Lost Mate Ch4: Awaken the Past_

_**Hi everyone, sorry its been so long since i updated, been moving around lately with very little access to the net, but i am slowly getting all my stories updated :D to recap the past few chapters: Lady Arianna Potter(OC) went missing just a few short months after harry was born leaving her cousin James to wonder where she vanished to.*i know i bounce between cousin and sibling titles with these two, its because they were raised as siblings, Arianna's Parents disappeared when she was a young girl but more on her past later. 15 years after her disappearance she returns as suddenly as she left to find a world gone nuts and things so out of place it isn't funny. after meeting up with Professors Dumbledore & McGonagall as well as Madam Pomphrey and Mad Eye Moody she discusses where she has been as well as a plan to rescue harry from the madhouse that has become his life.**_

_**Now onto the story :D**_

_**Sky**_

"So how long as Petunia been married to Dursley?" Ara asks as Harry leads her inside. "As long as I've been with them, if not longer so 14 years or better." Harry replies. "And you are, young man?" "Er...sorry, I'm Petunia's nephew, Harry" Ara tilts her head and nods, "So you would be Lily's son then no?" "Yes Ma'am Lily was my mum." Ara smiles, "Wonderful gal your mum was. I was sorry to hear what happened to her and your dad." Harry nods as he fixes a pot of tea, clearing his throat, "Yes well, Aunt Petunia should be back anytime now. What kind of tea would you prefer?" "Chamomile, please, if you have it Harry." Ara answers as she takes a seat. Harry nods and gets the tea made as the backdoor opens and in walks Petunia with a handful of grocery bags.

"Guest to see you Aunt Petunia and fresh chamomile tea made." Harry says slowly edging toward the door. Petunia nods as she rummages through the bags, "Alright boy, now get back to the chores before he comes home." "Yes Ma'am" Harry answers before darting outside.

"My, my, Petunia Evans, you look like shyt. What the hell has happened?" A sudden voice is heard, causing Petunia to gasp and jump. "Not possible, You Died!" She shouts whirling about to face Ara, "Possible Pet, would you like some tea?" Ara asks waving her hand over the tea set. Petunia nods asking "How?" "Time will tell." Ara answers as she pours the tea, softly murmuring _"Finite Incantum"_

A swirl of light surrounds Petunia as the spells long placed upon her are finally lifts. "Oh thank Merlin" Petunia says, "Ara you have to get Harry out of here, Now." "Planned to Pet, just need you to sign over." Petunia nods and pulls out a piece of paper. _**'I, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, hereby give custody of Harry James Potter to his aunt, Lady Arianna Trinity Potter.'**_ Petunia signs and uses a strange seal at the bottom. "There, that should make it legal in both worlds." "That it should, Pet, but what will you do now?" "End this nightmare I've been stuck in and then meet you at the Den. Take the boy with you when you go." Ara nods and heads towards the door opening it slightly as she summons the piece of paper. "I'll see you at the Den then Petunia."

Petunia nods as she looks outside, letting Ara leave without another word. Ara walks outside and gives a triumphant smirk before looking for Harry. "Ah, Harry, could i borrow a bit of your time? Your aunt has already given permission." Harry nods, "Sure what do you need help with?" "Well my boy, come walk with me and I'll explain it a bit, hope you don't mind a side trip have to deliver a surprise to Miss Figg just down the way." Harry frowns for a moment wondering why this muggle would be needing to drop something off at the squibs home "OK...?" Harry answers hesitantly as he walks besides Ara.

"Now to answer some of your questions Harry, my name is Arianna Trinity, I'll fill you in on me last name later today, too many nosey people around right now, but trust me when i say it will all make sense soon." Harry nods still doubting the Lady he is walking with as she turns to a gate and opens it, "right now here we go, just come along Harry trust me when i saw you will be a big help." Ara says ushering harry to the door, knocking twice before opening it, "Anyone around?" She asks, "In here Ara" she hears from the living room, "Right-O, this way Harry. "She says pushing him through the living room door, into the waiting company of Poppy, Dumbledore, McGonnagall and Moody.

"Professors?" Harry asks, "What are you doing here?" "Well my dear boy to put it plainly we found a way around your mothers protection of blood, a relative from your father's side has been found, but before we get into too much detail we really must be off to Hogwarts." Dumbledore answers lighting the floo entry. McGonagall and Moody go through the fire first going back to Dumbledore'soffice, "Harry how well do you travel in floo?" Ara asks, "I've only used floo a few times, and haven't had the best landings." Harry replies, "Right-O then Harry, come along with me." Ara says taking his arm, stepping into the floo as she gives a very steady shout of "Hogwarts Headmasters Office" dropping the floo as she takes Harry with her, walking out of the floo into the office with a very nervous Harry next to her. She beckons him into a chair setting up food and drink as they wait for Dumbledore and Poppy to come through.

As they all gather in Dumbledore's office, Harry sits confused wondering why they would take him away from the Dursleys now and why not sooner? if he had another relative why the hell had they waited til he was almost 15 to take him away from the Dursleys? All these thoughts were racing through his head as he sat there silently he never noticed that the group had gone silent waiting to hear what was on his mind.

"Well" Ara says after waiting awhile, "would seem young Harry's lost in his own little world, Dumbledore we really need to finish this up. Here is the paper Petunia signed giving custody over." Dumbledore nods as he enlarges the paper a bit, "well then child, you know what needs to be done next." Ara smiles as she picks up one of the feather pens, bending over the desk as she writes, _**'I Arianna Trinity Potter do hereby accept custody of one Harry James Potter, into my care until the day he turns of Age to be considered a legal adult.'**_she signs the paper and presses the Potter crest ring into wax and places the symbol near the one Petunia put on the paper.

Upon the Potter crest being put on the paper, a swirl of white light surrounds the paper, then rushes to Harry and Ara surrounding them both as the blood wards are reset. As the white light dies Harry speaks for the first time since arrival, "what the hell?" he asks, "Harry Potter watch your language." McGonagall says, "Sorry Professor but what is going on and what was that light?" Ara steps forward, "I can answer that Harry, I told you earlier you would be told everything once we got someplace secure, now i can tell you the full truth. My name Harry is Arianna Trinity Potter, cousin and adopted sister to James Potter your father, for the past 15 years ive been missing, trapped in a time spell in my home, just a few days ago i was able to break free."

"Because of the spell, i wasn't able to be there like i swore to your parents i would be and now they are dead, i could have prevented it and was trapped so that i couldn't, you will never know how much i regret not being there Harry. My friends from before i vanished dont remember me, neither do James friends that why you weren't told about me, it was pointless to mention someone they believed to be dead. Now you with me so far?" Ara asks, Harry nods, "Sort of yeah, but what happened at Aunt Petunias?"

Ara smiles, "well harry, i had to show Petunia i was still alive in order to get custody of you, and while doing so i removed at least 3 spells that were blocking her own abilities and making her into such a horrid shrew that you unfortunately had to grow up with. because i couldn't yet tell you i who i was i had to do whatever i could to make her see that you had to come with me then and there you were in too much danger to leave there for even a moment longer." Harry looks confused as he tries to take it all in more questions popping up then he knows how to ask as he looks around the room.

_well there's chapter 4 hope you enjoy reading it please leave any reviews or comments you would like to, any questions you have please be sure to ask and I'll make sure they are all answered._

_Sky },-_


	6. CH 5: Scaring a snake

Ch 5: Scaring a Snake

Ara gives a sad smile as she watches Harry's confusion. Dumbledore clears his throat, causing Ara to turn to him "Yes Albus?" "Ara, child, where exactly are you and Mr Potter going to be staying?" "At the Den" Ara replies in a tone that suggested it should have been obvious, "It's the safest place other then Hogwarts." Moody nods in agreeance, "She is correct Albus."

Harry speaks up suddenly, "what about Remus and Sirius?" "They will have to remain at the headquarters Harry." Dumbledore answers. "Harry why don't we go to the Quidditch pitch and get to know each other?" Ara suggests to distract from the line of questions, Harry nods and follows her out of the office. Heading down the stairs and out past the Gargoyle, the two slowly make their way to the pitch in silence, passing by a heavily shadowed corridor in the process. Once they have passed a shadowy figure emerges from the corridor and the dungeons it leads to. The figure stops and stares wondering why the Boy Wonder was at hogwarts and who was with him. As the front door closes the figure heads up to Dumbledores office knocking once before hearing "Enter" from inside.

"Ah Severus, do come in my boy." Albus says beconing him inside, "Lemon Drop? Tea?" he offers as the Potion Master takes a seat in the office, an eyebrow raised at the others still there. "No thank you Albus." Severus replies, causing Albus to nod. "Very well then Severus, I called you up here, to inform you that Mr. Potter and a guest will be here until at least supper time, if not later than that." Severus gives a slight nod and sighs, "And why, may I ask, it the boy here?" Albus just smiles, a twinkle in his eyes, "All I will say, my boy, is that he has a new guardian, one more suited to protect him." Snape gives a sharp nod, "Very well, i will deal with the impertint brat if i must, now if you'll excuse me, i have potions that need watching." With that being said Snape turns and leaves the room with his usual dramatic flare.

~~~~At the Pitch~~~~

Ara and Harry get down to the pitch, grabbing acouple of th school brooms as well as a quaffle, they head up in the air, tossing the qaffle back and forth, "alright Harry, how about this, each time we toss the quaffle one of us asks a question to th eperons catching it, this way we can get to know each other a bit better. Sound good?" Harry nods, "sure who starts?" "Well you can ask first as soon as you toss me back the quaffle."

Harry smiles and throws it at Ara who expertly catches it, "ok, exactly how are we related?" he asks

"Well my father would be your great uncle Mattias, on the Potter side, which would makes us cousins, however my parents disappeared when i was younger, maybe 5 at the time...we were already dealing with the threat from Voldemort, and my father had a uniqueness that the pathetic dark lord was after so i think they either perished at his hands or are still on the run, for my parents could not survive without the other. But because of that my Uncle, your grandfather Mattimeo, insisted on raising me, his wife Bankrose agreed bc she wanted a daughter but due to difficulties she had having your dad, she couldnt carry another child. So they blood adopted me as their daughter after 3 years so that also makes me your aunt by adoption." Ara answers before tossing the quaffle to Harry, "Now my turn, which house are you in in Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed as he caught the Quaffle, "well I am in Gryffindor, granted took a bit of arguing to be there, the blasted hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." He tosses the ball back, "what house were you in?" he asks curiously.

Ara laughs, "Well nephew dear, i happen to have been in Slytherin, same year as your father and his friends." She laughs some more at the look of shock on Harry's face before tossing the quaffle his way, "alright next question, Do you play quidditch? Your dad was addicted to the game."

Harry smiles, "Gryffindor seeker since first year, youngest house player in a century." He answers as he catches the quaffle, tossing it back, "I knew dad played, did you?"

Ara nods, "whereas your dad was Gryffindor Seeker, I was Slytherin Seeker, we both joined up our second year. Made Quidditch games more interesting." She tosses over to Harry, "ok one last round then we need to get to the great hall for supper, What is your strong point subjects in school?"

Harry thinks for a minute after he catches the Quaffle, "I'm good at defense against the dark arts but i like charms and transfigurations as well, would like potions if the professor wasnt such a git." He throws the quaffle back to Ara, "what about yours?"

Ara smiles catching the qauffle, "potions, DADA, transfiguration, charms and Care of Magical creatures. Now lets land and get to supper" Harry nods and follows her to land down below. Once they touched down, they both get off the brooms and walk up to the castle, banishing the brooms to the school storage. As they walk up the front steps Ara sends a charm up to open the doors laughing softly with Harry as they walk in, "now Harry, the potions professor is Severus Snape, correct?"

Harry nods, "Correct, why what are you thinking?" "well Harry, lets just say he used to be my best friend, not sure if he will keep to that since he has thought me dead all theses years, so here is what we are going to do. You will go into the hall before me, keep your eyes on Snape, i will be maybe 5 steps behind you alright?" Ara asks grinning, Harry nods with a grin of his own, "alright."

At the door Harry looks into the hall to see where Snape is before walking in, being beackoned by the Professors to sit at the high table. A moment later the door opens wider as Ara walks though, smirking a little as she walks towards the high table, nodding to the professors before looking over to Snape. She grins as she sees him glance up and then down before sharply looking up and staring right at her, "Hiya Sev, long time no see." She comments as Severus pales even more then normal before fainting at the sight of his supposedly dead best friend. Everyone stops talking as they hear the thud, all of the teachers who knew Snape were surprised to see him out cold next to his chair. "Well...of all the reactions i was expecting fainting was not one of them." Ara laughs softly

A/N Thank you to my 3 reviewers from here or the other fan fiction site this is posted on and to address some of the questions. Any other Questions, concerns or comments please review and i will answer as fast as i can.

To unneeded from the AFF forum the spells that were on Petunia were highly modified versions of the Imperious Curse and a few variations of memory charms that prevented her from saying what all she knew and remembered as well as an Obedience Compulsion to make her marry against her will. And yes Harry will be much better cared for under his new guardians supervision.

To domijohn from the FF forum i know i answered already in private message, but since others may be wondering as well. I was asked why Moody didnt take Harry if he is that close to the family that Ara calls him uncle, to put it plainly, Moody was a high profile Auror, who at the time of the dark lords defeat had too many enemies and was always on the move hiding his location, which is not the ideal living conditions for a young child.


	7. Ch 6: The Secret

Ch 6: The Secret

Ara laughs softly as she pulls out her wand, "Ennervate" she says pointing it at Severus.

Severus slowly sits up rubbing his head some as he glances up again, "Tri, is it really you?" he asks in a soft voice.

"Yes its really me Sev. Questions later ok?" Ara kneels down and gives her friend a hug, not caring about the reactions in the great hall.

Severus nods as he hugs back, "Thank Merlin your back." he whispers in her ear before letting her go.

Ara smiles and sits in the chair next to him, beackoning Harry to the other side of her as their food appears on the table.

As dinner progresses, Ara whispers a soft spell that stops anyone from mentioning her to anyone who bears true loyalties to the Dark Lord. The last thing she wanted was for that murderous maniac to know she was alive. Harry finishes up his supper as she works the spell, anxious as to how Snape would react to his presence. After dinner Ara nods her head up at Snape who nods once before she beackons Harry to leave with her. Once in the hallway, "Come on Harry, back up to the headmasters office so we can get to our next destination." She says softly to him as they hurry down the hall.

arriving inside the office, Ara relaxes a little as she puts out the fire, making sure no one can floo in. After a few moments, Snape and the headmaster join them.

Ara smiles, "Well Sev, must say you look better then i would have thought."

Severus laughs as he leans forward to give her another hug, "And you look good for a woman long thought dead, Arianna."

"Yes well, common misconception when one is in fact frozen in time." Ara answers returning the hug. "Now to do a proper intorduction, This is my god son and nephew, Harry James Mattias Potter."

Harrys head jerks up, "Wait...Mattias? I thought i only had one middle name."

Ara laughs, "No, it is common in most families of old blood that the first born sons have dual middle names, you have your father and grandfathers. Granted not many knew of more then James."

Dumbledore nods, "indeed, i do believe it was the saftey the family put on their children, a second middle name that was hidden. It was how guardianship was decided in most cases, as only those who were supposed to have the child knew the second name."

Ara pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Harry, "I trust you know how secret keepers are done? read and memorize this."

Harry nods as he reads, "Yes i was introduced to it with the Manor." The words on the paper read '_Safteys Den is a wolfs retreat, the Snakes Guard the Lions gate. Godrics Hollow number 9'_

"I trust youve memorized it?" At Harrys nod Ara Continues, "Good pass it to Albus and then to Severus." As the other two read she pulls out a book, entitled 'The Potter Legacy-Godrics Hollow.' "Everyone got it?" she asks, glancing up as they all nod, "good, hands on the book please."

As they all place their hands on the book, Ara whispers, "Return me home." and they vanish as the portkey activates.


	8. Ch 7 The Den

Ch 7 the Den

With a rush of air they land, feet touching the ground as the portkey places them in front of Godrics Hollow number 9. Ara smiles as she glances around, her hand resting in mid air as she keys the three to the wards. Once the wards shimer she turns to them,

"Welcome to the Den." she says softly as the Wolf's Den Manor appears behind her.

"Wow" Harry exclaims as he looks around.

"Impressive my dear girl." Albus glances up at the Manor amazed at how much work went into the details and magic in the wards.

Severus snickers to himself before shaking his head, "Are we going inside or standing out here to talk?" he asks sarcasticly.

Ara laughs "Come on in" She beacons them ahead of her closing and sealing the gates behind them, activating her most powerful wards to keep others from finding them.

As they enter the manor, Ara takes the cloaks and sets them in the closet nearby before leading the way into the study.

"Now then Sev, I'm sure you have questions for me, but wait one moment before asking please?" she requests.

Severus nods, "Make it a quick moment then Ara."

"_'Expecto Patronum' _" Ara summons her wolf Rom to her, "Harry this is my Patronus, Rom, he will guide you around the manor until you have it memorized. If he steers you away from a room, then please leave the room alone, as those will be my personal rooms." Ara says softly

Harry nods, "Alright Aunt Ara."

"Good now off with you and Rom, tour the manor, Rom show him the side room with the portraits in particular please." Ara requests to her patronus who gives a yip in reply and stands up.

As Harry and Rom leave the room, Ara flicks her hand towards the door and corners, "_'Muffliato_'Now then Sev, go ahead and ask away."

"Where the hell have you been?" Severus asks sharply.

"Time loop spell inside the Den, a certain Rat lead Bellaxtrix and her In-laws to me" Ara answers

"well that makes some sense then, who else knows your back?" Severus questions,

"Albus, Poppy, Minerva, and Mad-Eye, well and Petunia and Harry of course. No one else yet." Ara names them off.

"Are you planning on visiting Cissa?" Severus asks cautiously,

"Yes, tonite sometime i hope to go there, its time Trinity Morov reappears in her life." Ara smirks some.

Severus laughs and nods, "Alright Ara, you can satisfy the rest of my curiosity later, however, how on earth did you get Harry?"

"Ahh that was the easy part." Ara says as she fills Severus in on what happened at Number 4 Pivet Drive.

A little while later Harry and Rom come back into the room to witness a very changed Snape, who with his adopted sister back, had lost alot of his snark.

"How was the exploring Harry?" Ara asks smiling at her nephew

"It was interesting, have a nice chat?" Harry asks back.

"It went rather well." Severus answers smiling at Ara,

Albus laughs quietly, "Well Ara if your going to go make random appearances as your other persona, you best get a move on, I will stay with Harry until you are back."

Ara nods, "Alright thank you Albus, Severus Your coming with me." she smirks, "Who else better to bring Trinity Morov to visit her adopted siblings."

"Well get to changing then Ara, and we will go." Severus says quietly.

Ara stands up and waves her hand over herself, letting her magic change her clothes to a dark black dress suit and her hair changing to a very light blonde. Her normally blue eyes went green as another wave of her hand puts her hair up. Looking every inch like a Malfoy that it sent chills down Harry's back,

"wow... exactly who are you going to visit Aunt Ara?" Harry asks,

"I'm not visiting anyone however Trinity Morov is going to go visit Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and have a chat with them about the old days." Ara grins and winks at Harry before turning to Severus, "Let's go."

Severus wraps an arm around Trinity and Apperates them both to Malfoy Manor.

"Welcome back to Malfoy Manor, Trin. Follow me." Severus says quitely as he leads the way up to the door, using his Occulemns gift to talk with Trinity, _* The Dark Lord is currently in residence here against the Malfoys wishes*_

_ *I understand Severus, I will watch what i say.*_ Trinity answers as Severus knocks on the door.

A house elf answers within moments of the knock, "How can Mipsy help you sir?"

"Mipsy, please let Lord and Lady Malfoy know that Professer Snape is here with a visitor for them alone." Severus orders to the house-elf.

"Still Charming as ever i see Severus." Trinity comments as she looks around the yard, "I do hope they hurry up."

Suddenly the house elf reappears, "Master Malfoy tells Mipsy to bring you to the library."

"Very well, little Mipsy, do lead the way." Trinity answers before Severus can, smirking at him as they follow the house elf.

Upon arriving at the library Mipsy opens the door, "Professer Snape and guest MIstress." She introduces them into the room.

"Welcome Severus, who is your guest thats with you, all i can see is layers of glamors." Narcissa asks.

Severus smirks, "Well Narcissa, wheres Lucius, he really needs to be here as well."

"He is ah... entertaining another guest at the moment Severus." Narcissa answers, "He will be here in a few moments."

Severus nods and beacons Trinity to a seat next to him as they wait, a few minutes later, Lucius enters looking a bit frazzled.

"Ah, Severus what can I do for you tonite, that has made you call me away from other duties?" he asks.

"I am sorry about that Lucius and I will explain to him if i need to why i had to pull you away." Severus replies.

"He will be joining us momentarily." Lucius says noticing the guest waiting in a nearby chair.

Severus nods, "very well, Lucius, Narcissa, I have an old friend to reintroduce you to."

"Dont tell me you interupted my meeting with Lucius to introduce them to a girlfriend Severus, i will be most displeased." Voldermort says as he enters the room,

"No Sir i havent interupted for that reason. May i introduce, providing she will remove her glamor, Lady Trinity Morov SB Malfoy." Severus bows and waves a hand in her direction.

Trintiy stands up and lets the glamors fade from her revealing herself to her long lost siblings, "Hello Luc, Cissa, It's been awhile."

"Trintiy?" Cissa gasps right before she faints, Lucius barely managing to catch her before she hits the floor,

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Luc, i didnt think she'd faint seeing me again." Trinity comments with a smile before waving her wand at Narcissa, _'Ennervate'_

Narcissa slowly wakes back up and shakes her head still in shock, "where have you been all this time?"

"Traveling, dear sister, i am so terribly sorry i lost contact with you. was out of Owl range for a long time." Trinity answers easily falling back to her Slytherin roots to make up her story at a drop of a hat.

"You are related to Lucius and Narcissa?" Voldermort asks curiously,

"In a way yes, I went to school with them and Severus, back then we made a blood pact of siblingship. However i am the most nuetral of us all." Trinity answers the dark lord, leaving no room for questioning if she would join the war or not.


	9. Ch 8: Snakes Evade Questions

Chapter eight snakes evade question

There was a tense silence as everyone waited to see the Dark Lord's reaction, the Malfoys and Severus expecting the worst as Trinity just sat calmly, waiting patiently for the Dark Lord to say something.

"You are a very impertint young lady." Voldermort remarks as he rises from his seat, "For now I will bid you a farewell, however rest assure we will rediscuss your view on the war at a later date."

Trinity smiles and bows her head, "I look forward to the chat, however I doubt my views will change any."

Voldermort sweeps out of the room, his body terse in anger at the girl sitting with his most trusted servants and her audacity to cheek him.

Once the Dark Lord was gone, Narcissa quickly closed the door before turning to the girl who haad been missing for so long, "Where have you been Tri?" she asks

Trinity raises a finger for patience before flicking her hand at the walls, ceiling, doors, windows and floors, casting a silencing spell over the entire room. "Cissa, you can thank your sister for my disappearance, her and her bloody inlaws."

"Dear Merlin, what did they do?" Lucius asks curious as to what had his old friend so pissed a his wife's blood sister.

"They found the den, caught me as i came home and trapped me in a time warp, though i do believe they thought they killed me." Trinity answers.

"But how? You said no one could find the den." Cissa says looking at her husband and Severus worriedly.

"Calm down Cissa, they had help, a little rat from the order turned death eater." Trinity makes a sour face looking greatly displeased.

"Wormtail?" Lucius asks, sitting up quickly

"The one and only. The rats going to die once i get ahold of him." Trinity answers with a cat like grin on her face.

Narcissa laughs softly, "that should be interesting to see."

Lucius nods, "yes it will be, however, since you are indeed alive Trinity, there is something we need to do, even if its only for his last year of school." he says glancing over at Narcissa who nods in agreeance.

"What are you talking about Lucius?" Severus asks curious.

Trinity raises an eyebrow as she glances between the two, "What are you plotting?"

Lucius pulls out a piece of paper and grabs a quill and begins to write,

_I Lucius Abraxus Malfoy,_

He passes the quill to Narcissa who writes just under his,

_And I, Narcissa Rose Malfoy nee Black,_

_do herby grant custody and guardianship_

_of our only son and heir, _

_Draco Orion Malfoy to his godmother_

_Lady Trinity Morov for the duration _

_of his final year in Hogwarts School of WitchCraft_

_And Wizardry. Making her the Sole person_

_in charge of any planning of his life, as agreed_

_upon on the day of his birth between us and her._

With that being written the two Malfoys sign the document and have Severus witness it. Trinity reads it over with a nod of her head, "Very well, if that is your wish." before she too signs the bottom of the document, making it legally binding to where no one can break it.

"Now then, with that settled." Narcissa snaps her fingers, "Mipsy" she calls

~Pop~ "Yes Mistress, how may Mipsy be of service?" Mipsy answers the call

"Mipsy, go and fetch Draco for us, we have someone for him to meet. Once he is here, i want you to go pack all of his belongings."Lucius commands,

causing Mipsy to bow at her master and Mistress, "As you command, Mistress, Master, Little Master will be found." before vanishing ffrom the room with a ~Pop~

Trinity turns to Severus and keeps her gaze on his, *_Well this should be interesting, how well do those two get along in school?*_ She asks via the occulemns link

*_Worse then James and I__*** **_Severus answers using the same path.

A few moments later there is a sharp knock on the door, Trinity pulls back some of her magic to allow Draco entrance to the room.

"Yes mother?" Draco asks

"Son, Draco, your father and I would like you to meet your godmother, Trinity Morov." Narcissa says as she introduces Trinity to Draco.

"Hello Draco, its been a long time since i last saw you. You've grown up quite a bit." Trinity says with a smile at her godson,

"Um Hello, I was unaware i had a god mother." Draco stammers a little glancing between his parents.

"Draco Trinity has been missing since not long after your birth, so none of us thought to mention her to you." Severus says softly.

Draco nods his eyes showing his curiosity, "I understand Unc le Severus."

"However its time to remedy your lack of knowledge about me." Trinity laughs softly

Lucius nods, "Draco, for your final year of school, from today til graduation, at the earliest, you will be staying with your god mother, for your own safety." He stresses the last word so that Draco would understand why he was being sent away from home.

Draco nods, "Yes Father."

Narcissa stands up and hugs Draco, "Be safe my son, trust your god mother, for she is Kin to us. In time you will be told the full story of Trinity Morov."

Draco hugs back, "Yes mother, i will listen to her as you wish."

Trinity smiles as she watches the Malfoy family, a hand placed slightly on her own stomach, where she knew her children did indeed grow. "We will have to be going soon, Draco read this slip quickly and For merlin's sake hold all questions."

Draco nods as he takes the paper and reads the secret on it *_Godric's Hollow? Wonder whats there? *_ he nods to his godmother to let her know he memorized it.

Trinity takes down her spells, "Alright then, Luc, Cissa, i will see you again, soon. Maybe a lunch date in Diagon Alley?"

Narcissa nods, "We will figure it out sister dear, now Draco remember to behave for Trinity, shes fast with a wand."

There was a sudden cough, "And where is my nephew going sister?" Bellaxtrix asks from the doorway.

Narcissa's expression frosted over, "As arranged on a prior date, Draco is going to be spending his last year at school under the wing of his god mother." she answers cooly.

"And that would be who?" Bella asks snidely.

"Not that its any of your damn concern, Bella Black, but it would be me." Trinity answers her eyes hardened at the sight of the other Black sister.

"And you are?"

Narcissa smirks, "Bella, I'm Sure you remember Trinity Morov, do you not?"

Bella pales, "Trinity Morov? But shes been gone for years."

"Traveling, Bella, it is always so educational for ones spells." Trinity responds as she whispers an old spell, designed to leave an imprint, as Bella's jet black hair turned Gryffindor red and gold, something she had done to the girl many many years ago as well."Well we'd best be off, I would like to get Draco settled before dark."

Narcissa and Lucius nod, "Of course Trinity, come by again, but with a little more warning next time."

"Of course, and i am sorry about tonite." Trinity pulls out a book, spelled to hide its true title from those loyal to the Dark Lord. "Draco? We have to go by portkey to my home. Severus are you coming with or staying?"

"I'm coming with, you may need some help getting everything settled." Severus answers as he and Draco place there hands on the book, "Oh and Bella, like what you've done with your hair, it really suits you." he smirks at the perplexed woman.

Trinity grins and whispers the password allowing them to disappear as Bella screams in horror upon seeing her reflection.

(At the Den)

Within moments the three had landed at home. Trinity placed a hand on Draco shoulder to stop him from moving, "We need to discuss a few things Draco."

"Alright" Draco says confused as both the adults ward the room for silence.

"Draco there were several things we could not say at Malfoy manor no matter how secure we may have made it." Severus starts off

"Such as who i really am. " Trinity follows up.

"What do you mean?" Draco asks

Trinity waves her wand over herself and allows her transformation to leave her. "I went to school as Trinity Morov, to hide who i truely was. My name Draco, is Arianna Trinity Potter, Cousin of both James Potter and Lucius Malfoy." she says quietly as her hair turns black, her eyes turn to a blue green shade and her stance relaxes some compared to what it was at the manor.

"But.." Draco stammers for a moment, "Why would my parents lie to me?"

"Not to you Draco, Think! Who else was in the house, who else would be willing to harm anyone related to The Boy Who Lived." Severus asks

"I see" Draco quietly says as he thinks over what Severus has said.

"Draco, while you are here with me, i am afriad i will have to ask you to behave, as you are not the only charge i have now. My other godson is also here and i will not tolerate fighting between you two." Ara tells him.

Draco groans, "Why do i get the feeling you mean Potter?"

Ara smirks, "Smart boy, knew you had to have gottne your mother's brains. Yes i mean Harry, he is one of my other godchildren, and now that i am back i refuse to allow you all to be used as Pawns in this war."

Draco nods, "i understand and I'll make it easy on myself. I Draco Orion Malfoy swear not to cause nor participate in any fights with Harry Potter during the duration of my placement in my godmothers care." A swirl of magic wraps around Draco showing the truth of his promise.

"My Thanks Draco, now please wait with Severus while i explain the situation to Albus and Harry." Ara asks.

Both Slytherins nod in agreeance as she leaves the room.

Walking into the study where she had left the two formentioned she smiles seeing both of them browsing the booksheleves on the wall, "Glad to see you've made yourself at home."

Harry jumps in surprise as Albus just smiles, "You have a remarkable library Arianna."

"Thank you, Albus. However i have soemthing to Discuss with both of you. So please have a seat." Ara waves towards the chairs and smiles. As the two sit down Ara takes a deep breath. "Albus as you know i had to go visit Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, I have news from that front."

"Why did you go there Aunt Ara?" Harry asks

"Because Harry in school they were two of my best friends and i needed to see how they were doing. The dark Lord is currently in residence at their home against their wishes, because of this i have a second ward. They signed custody of Draco over to me Albus, to keep him away from the Dark Lord." Ara states calmly

"I am surprised they signed him over, they seemed quite firm on staying in their position." Albus answers his face showing his surprise at the news.

"Albus, Luc and Cissa arent as they seem, and their loyalty is to Me, not him. Draco has sworn an oath witnessed by myself and Severus to not cause or participate in any fighting while here Harry, I will not require such an oath from you, as i did not tell him to either. But you will behave, or learn why the Slytherins feared pissing me off in school. Am i understood?" Ara asks Harry

"Understood perfectly Aunt Ara." Harry replies with a slight gulp, not wanting to know what all his aunt could come up with when pushed to the limit.

"Good, I'll go bring the others in and then we will sort out where you will be staying at exactly." Ara comments as she leaves the room.


	10. Ch 9: Truce between family

Ch 9: Truce between family

Ara leaves the library and heads back down the hall to where she left Severus and Draco, feeling rather proud of both boys for attempting to put aside their differences, but knowing only time will tell how it works out.

"Ready to meet the rest of the household Draco?" She asks upon entering the main hallway

"I suppose God-mother." Draco answers as he turns to follow her,

"None of this god mother stuff, call me Aunt or Ara, which ever your more comfortable with, especially since we are kin in more ways then one." Ara comments as she beckons him down the hall with Severus taking up the rear.

"How are we kin?" Draco asks his curiosity peaked at her comment.

Ara laughs softly, "Well its a tad complicated, but to summarize it, my mother Auberita, was the older sister of your grandfather Abraxus, which makes us cousins. However in school your parents and I made a sibling pact, to where I am sister to Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus here. So we are cousins, as well as aunt and nephew."

"Oh, wow, I didn't know that." Draco says in surprise.

Severus chuckles, "not many know the truth Draco, we all had to hide who we were back then. And even more so now with him running around."

Draco nods in understanding as he follows his aunt into the library, pausing at the door as he sees the Boy Wonder and the Headmaster.

Ara coughs softly to get everyone's attention, "Harry, I would like you to meet my other nephew slash godson slash cousin, Draco Orion Malfoy. Draco this is also my godson slash nephew slash cousin, Harry James Potter."

Draco snickers at Ara's polite way of reintroducing them before giving a nod toward Harry, "What do you say about a Truce?"

Harry chuckles and nods as well, "Sounds good to me."

Albus smiles at how cordial the boys are outside of a rival environment, "well I must be off Arianna, I have things to tend to at Hogwarts. Severus are you returning tonight or in the morning?"

Severus tilts his head thoughtfully, "I do believe I will return tonight Albus, I'm sure Ara can handle the boys on her own."

Ara just smirks, "If I could handle you, Lucius, Narcissa, Regulus AND the Marauders, I'm sure I can handle just these two."

"Exactly my point dear sister." Severus remarks as he places a kiss on her cheek before heading towards the doorway.

With a wave of goodbye, Albus and Severus leave the Wolve's Den and walk beyond the protective shields and Magic to Apparate away.

"Well boys, do you want supper, a tour, or just bed in general?" Ara laughs as she asks

"Supper" says Harry

"All three in the order you gave them." says Draco with a rare grin on his face.

Ara nods as she leads the way out the room to the dining room "Very well then, Mira!" she calls out, smiling softly at the house elf who appears before her, "Supper for three please Mira" she requests.

"Right away Ma'am" Mira curtseys and disappears before reappearing with their supper.

The three sit down and eat supper in silence, each having their own thoughts to occupy their minds with as they eat. Once they get closer to being done Ara glances between the two boys, "I'm rather impressed, your better behaved then your fathers ever were." she laughs softly

"Can you tell us a bit about them in school?" Harry asks curiosity in his voice.

Ara laughs softly, "maybe tomorrow Harry, right now we have a tour to do as well as showing you both to your rooms."

Draco smiles at the thought, "Well that will be fun at least, I know mother and father both have left out a lot from their school days when telling me about Hogwarts."

"Oh I have no doubt on that one, Dray, but that will change now lets get going on the tour. Some of the rooms I will leave out for now, as we will discuss them further on in the week." Ara stands and leads the way out of the room, both boys trailing behind her.

"Alright down this wing we have the library and family room, so to speak. The library is magicked to where you will only be allowed to touch and read from books you are ready for or have already read, there is no way around this little safety feature." Ara says in a still voice to insure the boys understand her.

"Yes Ma'am" Both boys answer, not daring to ask questions on the safety feature.

Ara rolls her eyes at the boys and guides them into the second half of the room, "here is the ancestry/family portion. As you will see there are several family trees up that are constantly changing as new members are born into them. If you look closely you will both find yourselves on one branch or another." she laughs some "now this way, you can explore them later on." she guides them out of the room and into another hall, "Bathrooms are there" she points to a set of doors before walking over to another group of doors, "Draco this will be your room" she opens the silver doors and lets him walk in before turning to Harry, "and these are yours, Harry." she opens the green doors up.

"wow, this is amazing." Draco says softly as he looks around his room

"wicked..." Harry's voice trails off as he enters his rooms.

Ara smiles as she watches them both, "Now, blue door at the back of both rooms, leads to my room in case of an emergency. Ground rule here, no leaving the house after sundown. There is a wolf pack that calls this land home and until I have had time to introduce you to them, they might attack you if your outside after dark. Otherwise your free to explore, ask if you have any questions, and if a door is locked by magic DONT open it, ok?"

"Yes Ma'am" both boys answer glancing at each other before shrugging and heading into their rooms to get ready for bed as their doors close behind them.


End file.
